I gave me away
by mnemonica
Summary: He gave away three kisses to three different people.


**title:** I gave me away  
><strong>feat<strong>. 8018 [Yamamoto/Hibari]  
><strong>rating:<strong> pg  
><strong>warnings for<strong> anonymous faces in the crowd  
><strong>notes:<strong> written for 31_days, prompt April 16th; "The Rescuers of the Victims of Love"  
><strong>summary:<strong> He gave away three kisses to three different people.

* * *

><p>1.<p>

So there was a girl who sat next to him in class during biology and sometimes she would stick her leg out to the side and rest it lightly on Yamamoto's chair, tap her foot against the metal leg of his desk like it was a metronome and she was a dancer. She might have really been a dancer, but Yamamoto wasn't really sure because she never talked very much and his only clue was that her erasers were shaped like pointe shoes. So she was mostly quiet in class, only raised her hand and spoke when she was called upon, and there wasn't anything special about her. Average marks, loving mother condoning father sister chocolate cake family car home job love life. She wasn't all that good-looking, either. Just normal. Awful and normal.

But she had a boyfriend, and in the eyes of the girls of the rest of the class, this made her life something that was much more desirable than it seemed. She told anyone who asked that they were just childhood friends but no one was sure and she wasn't sure either, but she never failed to show him sincerity and she didn't realize it until the day she was dumped by her boyfriend, until she sat in the rain for an hour tracing the chain-link fence with her wet fingertips, and that was when Yamamoto kissed her.

2.

So there was a woman who waited outside on the street from the university and if a teacher were to walk by she would ask him if he'd seen her son, but the answer would always be no I haven't what's his name have you tried calling the police. She hadn't. She hadn't tried anything except waiting outside the university. She didn't remember her son's name. Sometimes a student from the university would feel sorry for her and offer her a latte from the Starbucks around the corner but she would decline it with a smile that showed the wrinkles around her lips, and she continued to wait. One day she started to hum a song to herself. Should we report her or tell her to move to another college, some people wondered, should we ask the sheriff call a hospital should we hit her with a bicycle? and no one was willing to help out so Yamamoto escorted her home that day.

Home was in a cave next to a cemetery with a church and a steeple, where she waited for her son to come back. She had her own stove and there was coal and a chimney. She waited for her son to come home. But when Yamamoto found him, it was already raining, the marble on the gravestones was slippery and her son had jumped in front of a subway train but that was when there was rain and while she cried, Yamamoto kissed her on the cheek.

3.

So there was a sound in the air ten years later, and Hibari was on night duty for Tsuna's twenty-fourth birthday party with a Hi-bird and the sky weighing on his shoulders and no alcohol to make it wear away. There were problems and a Hi-bird and the sky but Gokudera was away in Vienna with a beautiful bride and Tsuna didn't have the heart to tell him to stay so he didn't. The only guardians left were asked to keep a watch on the castle turrets and fire at the eagles if they found any. Sasagawa took the rear end of the castle and Lambo followed him, bazooka in tow. Chrome wandered off into the forest where she had seen lights. Piano music was playing, it was Mendelssohn and Yamamoto thought of Vienna and Gokudera and it hurt quite a lot even when he didn't think about it, so instead he awarded himself a medal for finally becoming a Victim of Love, and the first raindrops began to fall.

"Stop looking like that," said Hibari, "When you make that pathetic face it's really contagious."

"Can't help it," said Yamamoto, and he grinned. "My head hurts and I think I have window pain."

"I'll kill you," Hibari growled, and his eyes were bright and that was when Yamamoto kissed him. There was still rain in the sky and hopes and dreams lost and washed away, thunder with a bite and lightning that sang of the body electric, two people trying to rescue each other from becoming victims of love. That was when Yamamoto kissed him.

-\-

-/-

"I've been practicing all my life for this," he told Hibari later.

"You're still awful at it," said Hibari, but then Hibari kissed him back anyway,

-/-

-\-

...and perhaps he isn't known as the rain guardian for nothing.

-/-

(the end)

* * *

><p><em>thanks for reading. i'm becoming rather partial towards khr ahahahaa... <em>_reviews are nice! have a good one. :)_


End file.
